


Cool (Instagram) Story, Bro

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fantasy, Instagram, M/M, Masturbation, Model Derek Hale, POV Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Sexual Fantasy, Stiles Has a Crush, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: The model was tanned, well-muscled, sported a beard that made Stiles jealous beyond belief before he wanted to feel it between his legs, and had a liberal sprinkling of dark hair all over his body.  Stiles wasn’t usually into hairy dudes but this guy.This guy.





	Cool (Instagram) Story, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this story was kind of born of [this image](http://i.imgur.com/Uyd5ypK.png). It's as complete as I wanted it to be when I came up with the idea but it ended up being WAY tighter and shorter than I thought it would be. Guess exhaustion and the desire to get more than four hours of sleep can be useful sometimes! And while I don't necessarily have plans to continue this TOMORROW I've already imagined how it COULD so it PROBABLY will be. Hey, cool. Exhaustion also forces overuse of unnecessary capslock!
> 
> Day 18, what's good?

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles chanted as he let himself into his apartment.

He had the place to himself for once and he was going to take advantage of the privacy. His roommate and best friend Scott was at a lab or finishing an exam or something, Stiles couldn’t remember. All he could focus on was the new photo his favorite Instagram model posted earlier that day.

The model was nameless to date and Stiles had _tried_ to find out who it was. The photographer, a fierce-looking blonde named Erica, really enjoyed shooting the guy and Stiles didn’t blame her in the least. The model was tanned, well-muscled, sported a beard that made Stiles jealous beyond belief before he wanted to feel it between his legs, and had a liberal sprinkling of dark hair all over his body. Stiles wasn’t usually into hairy dudes but this guy. 

_This guy_.

Stiles tossed his backpack on the floor by the door and then threw himself down on the couch after unbuttoning his pants quickly. He pulled his dick out with one hand while he reached for a tube of lotion Scott’s girlfriend Allison kept on the coffee table. 

“Sorry, Ally,” Stiles muttered as he squeezed some into his hand and wrapped it around his already leaking cock. 

There were a couple photos in this set posted today, a rarity with this model’s posts. For all Stiles knew the photographer was hoarding the others to make a coffee table book out of and Stiles knew he’d buy at least ten.

He licked his lips slowly as he flipped between the photos showing the model sitting under an umbrella somewhere sunny, in a pair of striped trunks that were as tight as regular underwear. His skin shone where the light hit him, reflecting the oil or sunscreen some lucky bastard likely rubbed all over his gorgeous body.

He was wearing sunglasses in both photos so Stiles couldn’t see his gorgeous pale hazel eyes but he could tell the model was staring at something out of view of the camera. Maybe he was reading a book on the beach.

Or maybe he was low-key tracking someone like a spy. A beautiful, gay spy who used his disarming good looks to seduce his targets while getting all the information he needed out of them. 

Stiles imagined being hunted by the model, feeling his hands creep up around Stiles’ shoulders and his full lips whispering into Stiles’ ear while reaching down to cup his balls and play with them, catching him off guard so all Stiles could do was gasp and beg for more.

As his fantasy unfolded in his imagination it was influenced by the sound of his quick, slick strokes, helping his orgasm build. He bit his lip and moaned, tugging and twisting his hands. He was picturing himself being stripped out of his perfectly fitted tux, being sucked through his boxer-briefs, having champagne poured out over his chest while he moaned out--

“Stiles!”

Stiles' eyes popped open and he caught sight of Allison standing in the doorway with one hand over her eyes. 

So much for that fantasy.

***

A day later Scott sat down with his best friend and gently broke the news.

“You want me to move _out_? Just because she walked in on me jerking off? Like that’s the worst she’s ever seen from _either_ of us!” Stiles exclaimed.

“It has nothing to do with yesterday. Well, mostly. It’s not that I want you to move out, I want Allison to move _in_. We want to live together… alone. You get that, right?”

Stiles glared at Scott for a hot second before he sighed and nodded. “I do. It just sucks. Now I have to search for a new place _and_ a roommate.”

Scott put up his finger with a grin. “I think I already have that covered.”

***

“Who is this guy, again?” Stiles asked as Scott walked with him down the hall to the apartment of his potential new roommate. The building was a nice one in the downtown area that Stiles and Scott applied for when they were just freshmen but got waitlisted and eventually gave up trying to get a spot there. 

“He’s a friend of a friend through Isaac. Remember Isaac?” Scott asked.

“The snarky dude who wears too many scarves? Yeah, I remember him,” Stiles replied while rolling his eyes.

“Too many or not he’s doing both of us a huge favor,” Scott reminded Stiles with a hint of disapproval in his tone.

“Yeah, he is,” Stiles sighed. “Sorry.”

“Just… try to keep the sarcasm to a minimum until you can sign the sublease, okay?” Scott asked gently. Stiles nodded as they stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall. Scott knocked and about thirty seconds later the door opened and suddenly Stiles couldn’t breathe.

“Scott?” the guy at the door asked, offering his hand.

Scott accepted it and grinned widely. “Hey man! Derek, right? This is Stiles.”

Derek turned to Stiles who had to be elbowed by Scott to reply. “Y-yes! Yes, that’s right! And your name is Derek, you say. Derek. _Cool_ ,” Stiles babbled as he shook Derek’s hand way too long.

Scott gave Stiles a sideways glance while Derek furrowed his brow at him. Stiles dropped his hand like he’d been burned and tried to smile at Derek but it was either creepy or super forced because Derek’s frown only deepened. 

“Want to… see the place?” Derek asked slowly, jerking his thumb behind him into the apartment.

Scott and Derek both stared at Stiles for a long beat until he jumped and nodded. “Yes, yes I do! Can I have a second, though? I’m so sorry, I just remembered I have to follow up with something important on my phone and then I’ll be good to go, I swear. I promise I’m not usually this weird,” he babbled, holding up his phone as if they needed to see proof. 

Derek nodded slowly while Scott grinned like this was normal. As he followed Derek inside he looked back and shot Stiles a glare and mouthed, _what the fuck?!_ Stiles waved him off, then quickly loaded his Instagram to look up that familiar account.

Sure enough, there he was. 

Stiles’ potential new roommate was his literal masturbatory fantasy. 

“Oh shit,” he mumbled to himself as he stepped forward into the apartment.


End file.
